Twisted Realities
by Lunara Dragon
Summary: Fun little crossover, some of the children from the Charmed Ones and their allies, the Turner children, are sent to the Sailor Moon reality courtesy of the youngest Turner daughter who is a SM fan. The spell however gets twisted by an outside threat.


-1Twisted Realities

By Lunara Dragon

Prologue- Reality Shifts

Chris Halliwell stood in the Turner home with some of his cousins and younger sister sitting with him. Lillian Turner sat with her younger twin brothers, Ben and Leo, watching Sailor Moon while the rest were talking about the newest problem in their lives. The fact that they were being split apart.

Wyatt, the oldest son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, was talking with his mom about his concerns while Chris and Melinda had called for a meeting. They chose the Turner household since Lillith was busy at her floral shop and Cole was working on a case at his law firm. Their oldest daughter, Coleen was in charge of her three younger siblings while Lori spent the day with Phoebe working at the Bay Mirror paper.

The current situation was that the power of Negen, was being broken apart. Phoebe was taking a job in North Carolina running an up and coming online newspaper, which would take Patricia, Penny, and Pele away from California with her and their dad. Then Henry was getting promoted to a homicide detective, but it was through their common family friend Vicki. She lived in Canada, which meant they would be moving there.

"We can't split up Chris. Wyatt can finally wield Excalibur, which means he will need all of us to finally bring peace in the magical community," Samantha said with worry, she was one of two twins. Their mother was the youngest Charmed sister, Paige Matthews.

Lillian glanced over her shoulder and felt each persons worry and stress as the conversation progressed. She had just turned nine and did not want to lose her cousins; she admired each and every one of them along with her oldest sister. As she continued to watch Sailor Moon she started to feel the tears welling up in her eyes. As she started to cry Coleen bent over the back of the couch and patted her sister on the head.

"Aw honey. Don't cry, everything will be fine. I promise," she said in a soft tone. Her hair was pulled back from her face with a purple bow and Lillian looked up at her sister. She then shook her head no.

"You don't know that. If you did you and Chris wouldn't be so stressed," Lillian said while making a pouting face. Coleen looked up at Chris now for some support but he rolled his eyes.

"Lillian you are old enough now that we can't baby you anymore. You are right, it might not all be perfect but we will still see each other and things happen for a reason," He said to the younger child.

Coleen then returned to the conversation at hand when it seemed that Lillian had calmed her tears and returned her attention to her favorite cartoon. Lillian looked at Ben and Leo, both boys were only five years old and they seemed upset about loosing everyone to.

"We have to do something, if the adults won't then we will," She whispered to her siblings. Ben and Leo nodded their agreements and smiled at her. She focused on the television screen as Sailor Moon was giving her usual punishment speech. As she watched an idea formed in her head. If her older sister and cousins were in a different reality and kept together then their parents wouldn't be able to move away. She could keep them safe if it was her reality and she controlled it. She focused on the television more then necessary as a small glow began to erupt around her.

At first no one of the older kids noticed, but then Pele tapped Coleen on her shoulder. "Hey, what's your sister doing?"

"LILLIAN NO!" Coleen yelled and ran to stop her sister, but before she reached their couch the glow exploded around herself, Chris, Melinda, Pele, Patricia, Samantha, and Cecelia, as well as the television. Then the screen blurred and the typical view of a Sailor Moon episode shifted.

---

A demon let out a low laugh as her plans began to take affect. Her eyes glowed from the stairwell as she was in the household pet's body, Megara the cat, and as her eyes glowed it began to immediately alter Lillian's spell.

---

**Tokyo, Juuban Park**

Patricia was the first to open her eyes as she reached up and felt the headache starting to form. She looked around at the rest of the group and then went bug eyed in surprise when she saw that everyone was two dimensional, and animated. She then hit Coleen on the head.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled

Coleen pushed herself to her feet and looked around before smiling warily at Patricia. She waved one of her hands in front of her face while everyone else started getting used to their own animated bodies.

"Well this is different," Chris commented and Coleen smiled her apology

"Lillian is still learning to control her powers and how they work, we won't be here long. I hope," Coleen said in explanation

"You hope?" Patricia yelled in exasperation

Melinda and Pele continued to just observe the interactions before piecing together a solution and Melinda then pointed out the surrounding people

"We are in that show, Sailor Moon. As soon as your mom or dad gets home they will figure things out," Melinda reported, more for Patricia's benefit although she was speaking to Coleen about her parents. Patricia took a deep breath and then looked up with hope in her eyes.

"That's right, Uncle Cole will save us! He is amazing and always saves me. Er I mean us," Tricia's voice took on a dreamy tone and Coleen rolled her eyes while shaking her head. Ever since they were little Patricia has had a crush on Coleen's dad, but as she got older it just started to really get on Coleen's nerves. She hit Patricia over the head when she continued to talk about being saved by Cole and the rest of the group laughed.

---

**Turner Household**

Lillian had passed out soon after sending everyone to an alternate reality, scaring Ben and Leo. The young twins then yelled out in horror

"WY-WY!" They screamed in unison, Wyatt soon appeared in a flurry of white and blue lights. As he orbed in he felt the panic from his youngest cousins and sat beside them to calm their panic. His blue eyes watched the screen when they pointed in that direction and he realized that the people on the screen were not characters from the show, but his younger siblings and cousins. He was the oldest of all the kids, now an adult himself at the age of twenty-five.

"How did this happen?"

Megara the cat danced around his feet and a spark of malice was in her eyes as she watched Wyatt with the twins. "Lillian sent them there, she said we had to stop everyone from splitting up so we gave her some of our energy but she still passed out. Wyatt fix her!" Ben screamed and Wyatt held a hand over Lillian scanning for any major injuries.

He let out a deep breath and told Ben with sincerity "She is fine, she just overworked her powers. You three shouldn't do that until you learn to control your abilities. This is why,"

---

Wyatt phoned Cole a half hour later and the older half-demon soon made it home to find that Wyatt had also called for his mother to come over. Piper looked up at Cole and gave him a weak smile.

"So our kids are in the TV?" she greeted in question

Cole nodded "So it would seem…" but he paused as he looked down at Megara and then bent and picked the cat up by the scruff of her neck. He motioned for Piper to follow him as he carried her away from the younger kids; Wyatt fell in step behind his mom.

Before he spoke Piper caught on and froze the cat, before looking to her son and Wyatt looked more closely. "That isn't your cat, is it?" Cole just shook his head no and Wyatt then knelt and placed a hand on the cat. As an orange light began to disintegrate the form of the cat, revealing the true demon's form. She came unfrozen from Piper's spell as Wyatt's power took affect and she let out a scream.

"You are too late; they are stuck in the alternate reality created by your youngest daughter!" Cole let out a low growl before slamming the female demon up against the wall.

"WHERE ARE THE KIDS?"

"Seek and you shall find, but now with any help of mine," She taunted. Wyatt shook his head with rage before Cole sent the Nekoosa Demon up in flames.

"Cole do you still have the ability to transfer yourself in to media?" Piper now questioned with concern written all over her face

"Yes it is just a matter of mixing my conjuring ability with astral projecting. Why"

"It's the only way to get to everyone in Lillian's Sailor Moon created reality Uncle Cole, you have to tell them that it isn't going to be an easy fix," Wyatt added in response before his mother could answer.

**Tokyo, Sailor Moon Universe**

A group of seven women and one man stood out on the beach as they stood in silence. Chris had sensed a demonic aura from their own reality and it was now apparent something had gone wrong with Lillian's spell. They were not just stuck here until she pulled them out of it. Patricia seemed to be the one taking it the hardest while he and his younger sister, Melinda were trying to figure out what was best to do.  
Coleen placed a hand on Patricia's shoulder, "What is wrong Tricia?"  
Patricia looked up at her with anger "What do you mean? Look at me! I am animated, and now you are telling me that we are stuck like this?"  
Coleen rolled her eyes and removed her hands, clenching them in thought before responding. "Why are you so worried about it though? We will find a way out,"  
"Coleen unlike you, I actually have a social life. I have a date tonight and I did not spend the last three hours getting ready for it just to get stuck in some cartoon," Patricia shot back with fury.  
Melinda reached her hands up and let out a shrill whistle "Shut up. Both of you! Uncle Cole and Mom will find a way to get us out of here, until then are job is to keep anything from altering this reality," She spoke over the crowd and all of her cousins turned to watch her and her older brother as they stared at each other.  
"I don't think it will be that easy. Something twisted Lillian's spell and I think it might be our job to stop it. We have to keep this from having any affect on the actual story in our reality," Chris added in thought. "We need to find the source of this aura and fight it."  
"How? We can't use our powers!" Patricia yelled and Coleen rolled her eyes again.  
"Maybe if we combine our powers we can cast a spell to tap in to them somehow?" Pele, Patricia's younger sister, finally spoke up. She was shy and more conservative then her sister but usually had the ability to calm Tricia's temper down. Patricia turned to Pele. She took a deep breath and forced a smile for Pele, her pale blue eyes however gave away how angry and worried she still was.  
"Let's find this demonic aura first then figure out how to gain access to our powers. Pele may have the right idea though," Melinda said, smiling with encouragement at Pele while speaking. Chris nodded his head in agreement before the group followed his lead. He closed his eyes and tried to sense where the evil aura was coming from. A few minutes passed before he reopened them and pointed towards the north.  
"That way, by that big building," he reported and Coleen let out a laugh.  
"That is Tokyo Tower Chris," Coleen said in a teasing tone. It wasn't really a building at all but the group headed in that direction. They walked in silence, all lost in their own thoughts.

A white haired woman in an outfit similar to that of a sailor senshi except different in the style of skirt and bodice color was fighting against two others. She also had no Sailor collar on her outfit and her eyes were blood red with anger.  
"Why are you two interfering? This is not your battle," The woman yelled out in rage. The two women stood on either side of her and their eyes glared in fury at her. A sandy blonde haired soldier and a marine haired soldier locked eyes before powering up their attacks. When Chris, Melinda, and their cousins arrived at where he sensed the demonic aura they saw the two women trying to fight where the demonic aura was coming from.  
"Wait a minute," Melinda said and stopped the group while ducking behind building across from Tokyo Tower. "If those two are battling the demon from our reality does that mean the characters here have wills of their own?" She then turned her attention to Lane and Coleen, who knew their sister's ability best and the two stopped to think of the best way to word the answer.  
Coleen finally spoke up "Yes I suppose so. Essentially, Sailor Moon may just be a work of fiction in our reality. But in this reality they are living, breathing people with souls and wills of their own. For all we know we may be a group of fictional characters to them. Once within a work of fiction it becomes very real to the person who sends one in to that reality. Because in the eyes of nine year old, Sailor Moon and her senshi are very real. For all we know they are real but this is a totally different reality,"  
"A reality of animated people? That is crazy," Tricia said tartly.  
"Crazy but apparently true. Which means we have to stop that woman from interfering with them. We will have to try Pele's idea," Chris said sternly while glaring at his cousin, Patricia.  
"Fine,"  
The group joined hands and closed their eyes, trying to join their powers as one. Melinda felt the all too familiar combination that happened when her and her cousins joined their powers together, although the full power of Negen was not with them, it was still there. She then peeked with one half-opened eye at her brother in hopes that he would say the actual spell.  
As expected Chris spoke up and let the tenor of his voice wash over everyone in the group and mix each individual's power in to one whole spell "In this place and in this hour, we call upon the core of our power,"  
He then paused trying to think of the best way to word it, but his cousin Coleen picked up where he left off as her voice mingled with his spell "A spell gone awry, to us our powers do not deny,"  
The two then finished the spell "In this dimension, give us the powers to henshin."  
A wave of power enveloped the group after the spell was completed and each stream of color matched their own aural shade. Everyone opened their eyes as the last waves of the spell began to take affect they each felt an item of personal sentiment on them surge with all of their powers. Coleen pulled on the chain that held her father's wedding ring from his first marriage, Chris felt his deceased uncle's chain around his neck, Patricia reached up to her earrings that her first boyfriend had given her. She then looked to her younger sister, Pele, whose pocket was glowing a shade of mauve where she carried their mother's scrying stone, Melinda felt her wrist as the pale blue of her aura died down and wrapped around her watch. Samantha and Cecelia had beaded hair clips from their mother in their hair, and Lane's bracelet from her Aunt Telane surged with her power.  
Patricia finally broke the silence "Ok great. What do we do with these now?"  
"Have you never sat down with Lillian to watch Sailor Moon with her?" Pele said, now getting annoyed herself by her sister's temper and impatience.  
"Yes, but I do not actually pay attention," Patricia replied before sticking her tongue out.  
"We transform, just like the spell says. If the Sailor Senshi uses their powers in this reality by transforming, I imagine that is what we have to do to. And fast by the looks of it,"  
Chris followed his sister's gaze to the scene going on under Tokyo Tower. The senshi with sandy blonde hair was dealing with a monster while the marine haired sailor was fighting with the white haired woman. He nodded his head at Melinda who smiled weakly as a series of words flashed in her mind's eye as well as Coleen felt it to.  
"You have to figure out where you draw your powers from, the main source is what you will use to henshin," Coleen reported before pulling the chain out from under her shirt and clasping the gold band to her heart. She then looked to make sure there were no other people around to see her.  
When the coast was clear she and Melinda smiled at each other before holding their items to their hearts and speaking.  
"Triquetra Charmed, make up!"  
"Belthazor's Demonic Essence, POSSESS!"  
Coleen was familiar with the show and the manga. She was the one that forced to watch it the most with her youngest sister and so was more confident in how to transform. As she saw a ghost of her father's demon half charge towards her a pleated skirt formed along with her tiara and jewelry. When she was done she looked down at her outfit and smiled weakly at Melinda.  
"So what are your names?" Celia asked with curiosity.  
"I imagine Sailor Triquetra for me," Melinda responded weakly and then looked at the colors on Coleen's outfit "Are you Sailor Belthazor?"  
"Yes," Coleen responded  
"You two have officially lost your minds," Patricia said rolling her eyes. Pele gripped her sister's arm with frustration but watched as Coleen and Melinda watched the battle.

"Are you ready Mel?" Coleen asked and Melinda bowed her head in a curt nod before the two stepped out in to the light and headed for the battle.

Sailor Uranus had fended off the shadow demon the woman had created with her sword and was not assisting Sailor Neptune with a new created trio of shadows. Melinda looked up at the sky and then at the woman and a shiver ran up her spine.

"Coleen, all of a sudden I feel more scared then I did a second ago," She whispered and Coleen looked at her over her shoulder

"Me too," She responded before stepping up and closing her eyes. "Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself.

Coleen, or Sailor Belthazor in this newly found role, closed her eyes and focused on all of her abilities in her mind's eye. She felt a surge of power and knew in that moment that if she caught the white haired woman off guard, the shadow demons she created would falter. They were the same type of shadow demons as the one her father used when he worked for the Triad.

The words then soon came to her and she shouted over the area "Fireball of Misfortune!" As the last words formed one sphere of swirling red lights formed in one hand, in the other a sphere made of fire appeared. She brought her hands above her head in a half circular motion as if she were dancing. When the two magical spheres met it formed a larger ball of fire surrounded in a blinding gray light. Sailor Belthazor then focused her energy on the female demon in charge. The fireball headed in her direction and as she dodged clipped her right shoulder, causing the clothing to disintegrate and her skin to bubble with newly formed blisters.

"What the hell?" She said then focused her gaze on Sailor Belthazor and growled between clenched teeth "I have been waiting for you to show, but did you have to ruin my fun?"

Melinda look and let out a sigh of relief as the trio of shadow demons immediately fell and disappeared all together. Sailor Uranus now went in to a defensive stance and looked at the two new soldiers that had appeared. She stepped closer and felt her last bit of tension disappear when she realized that the two women were fine and had remained uninjured.

"WHO ARE YOU THREE?" Sailor Uranus yelled looking at them and Mel forced a smile at them before looking at Coleen,

Coleen ignored the question but glared at the other woman that had been attacking them.

"This is no fun anymore, I do not care if I have the power of Barbas now I do not like loosing," She growled and disappeared after giving Sailors Belthazor and Triquetra one quick glare.

Melinda looked over her shoulder at Sailors Uranus and Neptune "I am Sailor Triquetra," she said tentatively and Coleen looked at her with surprise but then bowed her head low.

She followed Melinda's lead and introduced herself "I am Sailor Belthazor,"  
To Be Continued-


End file.
